April 1912
by KlainerFangirl18
Summary: First class Kurt Hummel and third class Blaine Anderson are both looking forward to a trip home on the luxury cruiser the Titanic, knowing nothing of each other. But with controlling fiances and other problems, will a chance meeting change their lives? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **We do NOT own Glee, any of the characters on Glee, and of the actors on Glee, or any songs on Glee that we may mention here.

__**Me:** And why is it a we, you may ask? Because this a collaboration between KurtandBlaineGleek and me! Whee! After discovering what fans of Klaine and the Titanic we are we just had to do this.

**KurtandBlaineGleek:** It's true, we did. We really did.

**Me:** and she was so generous to let me put it on my account. :-D

**KurtandBlaineGleek:** No problemo!

**Kurt:** Great...now something even more twisted than both your Mpregs. A story where both of them die at the end.

**Blaine:** I have to say, it's a sad story.

**Me:** I don't remember BOTH of them dying at the end, do you?

**KurtandBlaineGleek:** Um, no just Jack...Maybe Rose was implied. *shrugs*

**Kurt:** THAT'S NOT THE POINT! THE POINT IS IS THAT YOU JUST CAN'T LEAVE US ALONE! AND WHY THE HELL IS THIS M-RATED?

**Me: ** Why do you think? That's one reason right there. Plus maybe eventual smut, plus violence maybe, plus so on, plus so on.

**Kurt:** ...Why the hell are you both so twisted?

**KurtandBlaineGleek/Me:** *sings* WE'RE ON THE RIGHT TRACK BABY, WE WERE BORN THIS WAY!

**Kurt:** ...*lunges at them* REALLY? GAGA?

**Blaine:** *holds him back* Okay, calm, Kurt, calm. It can't be that bad

**Me: **Let's get going before more angriness.

* * *

><p><em>April 10, 1912 11:15 A.M. – Southampton, England<em>

The sun was shining high on the April morning. It sent rays reflecting off of the water and the grand, white ship in front of them. Kurt Hummel stepped out of the carriage and squinted in the harsh light. He sighed and looked up at the ship, imagining the grand interior of the cruiser and smiled, looking forward to the voyage back to New York. The holiday in England had been fabulous of course, but he was looking forward to getting home. Even if he did dread the upcoming "marriage". Speaking of that... He sighed as his fiancé's obnoxious voice rang out from behind him.

"Kurt, darling, keep moving." He felt a hand on his shoulder and cringed. Looking back at the man behind him he smiled an almost utterly fake smile.

"Of course, Sebastian." His teeth were clenched, but Sebastian didn't seem to notice. _Sebastian Smythe…_Even his last name bothered Kurt. Everything about Sebastian at this point seemed to bother him. His clothing, his face, his hair, _everything._ But he would do this for his family.

He started walking to where the first class passengers were boarding, Sebastian following at his side, and Kurt's family in front of the young men. Their trunks were being carried behind them and Kurt didn't say a word as they waited behind a couple of first class families who were waiting to get on. He looked down below at the crowds of second and third class passengers. Unlike others in first class (such as maybe Sebastian) he wasn't as shocked by the appearance and he didn't always turn his nose up at people. Maybe it was because he hadn't always been first class (the wealth of his family still seemed pretty new), but he still couldn't believe the number of people there were. He also couldn't dream of traveling anything else any other way now, as he had traveled in first class for a while now…but he had heard that this ship was going to better than anything.

They moved up as the passengers in front of them boarded and Kurt looked down at the people below them. He scanned the crowd and his eyes caught on a brown-curly-haired boy below him. The young man looked about his age, from what Kurt could tell, and had a canvas bag slung over his shoulder. His clothes were plain, not beat up per se, but just…simple and plain. Nothing like the fashionable clothing that Kurt was wearing right now. He continued to stare as the other boy started looking around, eventually looking up and in Kurt's direction. For a moment, it seemed that their eyes met and Kurt felt a blush creeping its way across his cheeks. He barely even noticed when Sebastian tried to catch his attention. The fiancé looked where Kurt was staring and emitted a scoffing laugh.

"Ha! That boy's such a plain little tramp, isn't he?" Sebastian's face was set in a smug smirk.

For some reason this sentence made Kurt irritated with him even more, and he hit him on the arm. "Don't you dare say that about someone, especially when you don't even know him!"

Sebastian looked at him dumbstruck for a moment before grabbing his arm forcefully and saying through a fake clenched smile. "Remember your place, _darling_."

Kurt was seething at this point, but kept his mouth shut. He noticed his step-brother Finn looking between Kurt and Sebastian and then made a face at Sebastian. Kurt had to stifle a giggle, the fact that Sebastian seemed unaware of it making it even more hilarious. Sebastian shot Kurt a questioning look to which Kurt set his face in an unemotional iron mask, determined not to give Sebastian an ounce of knowledge of what had been funny. The other boy made an irritated face but kept quiet. Kurt, seeing that his fiancé was maybe actually going to shut up for once and let him do what he wanted, snuck a glance down at where the curly-haired boy had been standing. He was still there.

Kurt smiled as the boy grinned and waved. He glanced cautiously at Sebastian before waving back. They both let their hands linger in the air a little, before dropping them and just staring at each other, the smiles not fading. Kurt could feel himself being tugged on the arm by Sebastian and waved goodbye at the strange boy before following his family on board. His gaze lingered over his shoulder for a little while.

_I wonder what his name was…._

**Insert Kliss Here**

Blaine Anderson gazed up at the wall of black and white that stood in front of him. It seemed promising. This voyage held so much promise for his future. He'd finally be returning to New York to be with his family. He'd finish high school, go to university, get a job, and (heaven forbid it. Literally, forbid it) he would get a nice wife as his father wanted. He nearly spat at the thought of his father. He just….God, now was not the time to think about it. This ship was supposed to be luxurious. He might be traveling in third class, but there was always some exploring that he could do, right? Just couldn't be seen or caught. That was easy enough. And Blaine was just plain looking forward to the actual trip now. He was traveling with his friends, Jeff, Nick, Wes, and David (all sharing a room apparently. Ugh). Nick and Jeff were not far behind him, but where were Wes and David?

Looking around, his eyes went across all of the heads in the crowd finally finding his two friends. Motioning to them to join the three other boys, he looked around to inspect the hullaballoo. His eyes traced the outlines of people moving here and there, squinting against the harsh light of the sun. They finally stopped their game of Russian roulette on a boy about his age who was looking directly towards him. He could sense something about that boy even though they were only just looking at each other. He stared on for a while, wondering what to do, before he saw another teen about their age grab the one boy's shoulder. Blaine watched as the new weasel-faced boy said something, to which the boy he had first seen was not responding well to, seeing as he whacked him.

Blaine continued to watch as this exchange went on, hoping that the one boy, _the gorgeous, caramel-colored hair boy_, would look at him again. It was a few minutes before he glanced down again. They stared for a minute before Blaine just felt himself give a goofy smile before waving. He was nearly ecstatic as the boy smiled and waved back. Blaine watched as he was pulled away by the weasel-faced boy he had seen and left his hand up in the air.

"Blaine, who're you waving too?" He turned to face Jeff.

"Oh, there was this boy…probably our age. I think he was first class." The tone of his voice made it clear that he was still in a haze.

The rest of his companions laughed. "Well, I don't think you'll ever be seeing him again. Third class and first class don't mix."

Blaine gulped, nodding his head. "Yeah, you guys are right." Then why did he feel so disappointed?

**Insert Kliss Here**

Kurt was surprised by the interior of the ship. There was so much opulence _everywhere_. No wonder the tickets had been so expensive. There was no way something like this could ever be experienced without being worth a good sum of money. Everything seemed to gleam and sparkle, and even his cabin was just fabulous. The only thing that would possibly ruin this was that he wasn't with any close friends (except for maybe Finn, but he was a step-brother) and instead he had to deal with Sebastian.

His fiancé was right there, hovering over him, during a better part of the first day of voyage. Kurt couldn't stand it. He liked rubbing elbows with other first class passengers and meeting new people, but he couldn't stand being hovered over by Sebastian. They were discreet, yes, but wherever Kurt seemed to be, Sebastian was right there too, acting like he didn't trust Kurt. And that was absurd.

So he had flirted a little while on holiday and sure, there was the surreal moment with the third class guy that he'd probably never see again while they were boarding, but that was no reason _not_ to trust Kurt. It was just innocent flirting and laughing and waving and smiling. _Oh, pfft, who am I kidding? If I could, I would._ Kurt's thoughts often revolved back to that exact thought when he pondered this. But what bothered him even more about Sebastian was that not only that day, but he _always_ seemed to hover around Kurt. To be there. To guard him. To make sure that he didn't run away or cheat or, heaven forbid, have fun. Kurt loathed the idea of spending forever with this man; loathed it with every inch of his body and soul. He knew there must be something better than this. Something like…actually being with someone that you wanted to be with. If he didn't love his family then he wouldn't do this. He wouldn't do the equivalent of selling his soul, especially to a weasel-faced, stuck up jerk. And even more he hated that his voyage fun was supposed to be fun and if this first day was any sign, then it would be horribly boring and _Sebastian-filled._

Finally though, there came a time when Kurt could get away. Sebastian at the moment was charming his way into a very influential business man's good graces. (It always amazed Kurt that someone like Sebastian really could act charming when he needed to. It was, in fact, that same charm that fooled Kurt into thinking he was really nice when they first met. And then came the announcement and then they had to actually _spend time together_ and there went that misconception). Kurt took this opportunity to notice that Sebastian couldn't leave unless he wanted to appear rude, so Kurt excused himself to take a rest. He headed off in the direction of his room, but when he was sure that Sebastian couldn't see him anymore, he headed off to explore the rest of the ship. He passed by the 1st class grand staircase and the proceeded to wander aimlessly down halls. He eventually came to where he guessed was the second class promenade deck. Stepping out into the warm sun and fresh air, Kurt breathed in the smell of the ocean. It was deserted around where he was and he like it much better than the first class promenade where he had been surrounded by people who expected so much out of him. He was lucky he had a sharp wit; otherwise he never would've survived. As much as he liked socializing, he also required just some time alone for himself to collect his frazzled thoughts and get away from Sebastard. _Heehee._ He laughed under his breath at the name and then was startled as he looked around and saw a man standing next to him.

It was the curly haired boy that he had seen while boarding. The first thing that struck Kurt about him now was how handsome he up close. So _very_ handsome….

They stood there a while staring at each other, both had looks on their faces that read of shock and just disbelief that the one man that they had both felt a connection with, a connection they didn't have to even _voice, _one they could just _feel_, was standing right there in front of them. It took a moment before Kurt collected himself enough to wave, a faint smile brightening his features. "Hi."

**Insert Kliss Here**

The first thing that Blaine noticed when he was on finally on the board was how even though he was in third class, it was better than some other ships he had been on. And when he got into his room he realized how lucky it was that he was actually with Jeff, Nick, David, and Wes. But even then, he had to admit it was really surprisingly comfortable and luxurious for just third class. He could only imagine how nice and grand second and first class could be.

After settling in and talking a while with some people that he met in the hallway and talking with the boys he was traveling with he decided to explore, eager to see the luxury that the rest of the ship held. Or just what the rest of the ship held period. He knew under it all though, he was hoping that he would find that other boy. He knew the other one was first class, but he could always hope, right? Honestly, he had to admit to himself that he had a connection to the teen. He couldn't explain. They didn't even talk, but he could feel it. It was a feeling, something in the air…something just…_there._

He wandered aimlessly around. He knew that his clothing looked good enough to maybe pass as second class, but he knew he could never get in the first class areas without receiving some looks and being asked to leave. He wondered at the comfort and magnificence of just the second class smoking room, but finally became restless with being inside. He needed fresh air and yearned for the smell of the ocean. Starting to head somewhere with a purpose finally, he looked for the door leading to the promenade deck. It was starting to feel stuffier by the moment when he finally found it. Stepping out into the ocean air and the sun, he saw someone standing a few feet away from him. His heart skipped a couple beats when he realized who it was. _Him…Dear God, it's him._

Blaine just stood there, staring until, _ohgodhe'sturningaround_, and for a moment, Blaine felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt like he was stupid, just standing there and just staring at the other teen, but admittedly that's exactly what the other guy was doing too. And then the boy just raised his hand in a slow wave and, with a soft trace of a smile on his face, sighed out a soft, "Hi."

And that's when Blaine thought he was going to pass out. Oh Lord, the boy's voice was almost as beautiful and delicate the possessor of it was. It was just…heavenly. _I wonder if he can sing. _Blaine didn't know where that thought came from but now he really wanted to know if he could sing. But, wait, oh right, wave back, say hi, say _something_. A few seconds, which felt like an eternity, passed when Blaine finally thought the constricting in his throat was easing up enough to let him actually speak. And he realized he really want to know this mystery boy's name.

"Hi…I'm Blaine…Blaine Anderson." His smile felt gooby to him but he couldn't help it. He was just overwhelmingly happy at that moment.

The other boy's smile now turned into a full smile, going beyond even a close mouth smile and turning into a perfect crescent shape of bright, pearly-white joy. "Blaine…I like it. I'm Kurt Hummel."

At that moment Blaine totally realized that he hadn't even _asked_ his name like he had been planning on. But he smiled. _Of course after telling Kurt my name Kurt would tell me his. Kurt is obviously well off and has manners but that's what anyone would do right, but then Kurt is high-class so why is Kurt even talking to me, but oh god, not that I'm complaining_— Blaine cut off his own rambling train of thought to realize that he needed to answer. "Kurt…Kurt, that's a…pretty name." _Oh god, what am I even saying?_ Blaine winced at his own comment, but then noticed that Kurt didn't seem upset.

In fact, Kurt just blushed and his smile widened. "Thank you. I've never had anybody compliment me before."

Blaine was shocked, utterly just shocked. "What? Seriously?"

Kurt nodded. "No one outside of my family that really meant it. And I'm pretty sure that you meant it."

Blaine smiled. "Of course I meant it. It's a very pretty name for a very pretty person."

Kurt blushed harder, his face turning an interesting, beautifully mesmerizing color of rose pink. Blaine gasped. Kurt was leaning on the rail now, the sun playing behind him, turning into a halo of light. Blaine muttered in awe, "A _very_ pretty person."

Kurt giggled and suddenly felt more gloriously happy and confident in himself than ever before. "Thank you so much. I must say, you're very handsome yourself."

Blaine only looked down, disbelieving that someone as beautiful as Kurt could be calling a mutt like him handsome. He blushed, looking at his feet. "No, no I'm not." He laughed nervously then.

Kurt shook his head, walking towards him. "No, you really are quite handsome…especially your hair."

Blaine suddenly felt subconscious in himself and shook his head again. "I'm really not handsome, especially my hair. It's just…wild."

Kurt shook his head, humming a little in protest. He reached out and took a sleek, black curl in his fingers. Pulling on it gently, then letting it go and watching it spring back into place. "No…really…your hair is the _most_ handsome part of you."

Blaine looked up to see the dazed look on Kurt's face. Their eyes met, and Blaine realized just how beautiful the color was. It was hard to describe…green, blue, grey, and gold all at the same time. Sparkling with light and love and life. So different from his own, boring brown ones.

**Insert Kliss Here**

Kurt stood there, hand still in the air, staring into the eyes opposite his. Brown with flecks of green and gold. Glimmering with humor, mischief, a love of life, kindness…maybe a little something sad that flickered apparently now and then but seemed to hang there, but it never seemed to outweigh the glee and contentment also shining. They were so different from his own, so different than any other eyes that he had ever looked into. Especially the pair that he was being forced to look into, being forced to look into for the rest of his life. But these ones…he wouldn't mind looking into these for the rest of his life. Just the thought made him have shivers.

Blaine reached up to take his hand. Kurt felt the strong hands grip his, making him feel protected. He was drawn to this boy…drawn by something that he felt he couldn't deny…something that he couldn't say no to. They were enthralled by each other, not only by each other's eyes, but something else. And before he knew it, Blaine had the hand not holding Kurt's on his cheek. He could feel the soft caress. The _caress._ _God, this feels so much better…so much more safe…so much more securing._ Kurt knew it wasn't though. It wasn't safe. There was Sebastard…and he barely even knew this boy. _Blaine_…God, even his name seemed heavenly. All he had was the connection…but it meant so much more than it seemed. He felt like this was how he was supposed to feel. He was so confused at this point.

And then Blaine's face was nearing his own, Kurt doing nothing to stop it. He encouraged it actually by slipping his arms around the other boy's neck, Blaine's hand leaving his own and his arm slipping around his waist, drawing him closer. Their lips met in a glorious kiss. Lips fitting against each other perfectly, tasting each other, tasting the flavor of the ocean they were sailing on. Tongues poked tentatively against lips and Kurt allowed his mouth to open. He allowed Blaine to explore his mouth, his tongue playing and tangling with Blaine's at times too. This was his second kiss. After his first had been ripped away by Sebastian, been taken by force…with no meaning with no _feeling_, just nothing behind it, this was just right. Just heaven. Kurt never wanted it to end, but then he was almost out of breath and so was Blaine and they broke away and Kurt flushed. He drew away sharply, his arms slipping away from around Blaine's neck, and Blaine's arm coming untangled from around Kurt's waist, his hand leaving the soft skin of Kurt's cheek suddenly. They looked at each other, neither knowing what exactly had just happened.

Blaine looked shocked, and Kurt noticed his lips were red from kissing. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I'm so sorry—"

Kurt shook his head, moving towards the door. "No, I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm so sorry. I can't do this…I'm not…I'm not free, Blaine. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I-I have to go. I'm so sorry. I have to go."

Kurt continued towards the door but Blaine grabbed his arm gently and stopped him. "I-I…Kurt please tell me you'll see me again. I can't explain this, but I feel something and I just can't _not_ see you. Please, say you'll see me again." Blaine looked desperate and imploring. Kurt breathed hard, and looked at him, sure that the same look was on his face.

Finally he nodded. "…O-okay. Tomorrow, at the same time, here. Come and I'll be here. I have to go. I'll see you then."

Blaine nodded, smiling a little and let Kurt go, and the boy proceeded to hurry to the door. "I'll see you then Kurt."

Kurt kept walking and ran down the hall, forcing himself to memorize everything. Everything. The hallways (just to make sure he could get back here tomorrow), how being around Blaine, someone he barely knew, made him feel, how their lips fit perfectly together, how Kurt just let Blaine explore his mouth, how their tongues felt against each other, the look on Blaine's face when he said he'd come back and wait for Blaine. The most distinct was how Blaine looked right after they had pulled away with his lips red and slightly swollen. That stopped Kurt right in front of a mirror. He stared at his reflection for a few moments, his fingers going up to his lips. There was just as red as Blaine's the swelling as minimal as it could possibly be for that type of kiss.

But as stunned as he was, he was still worried. Would Sebastian notice? Would anyone notice? And then he realized that he only partially cared. He wanted to be careful, to hide Blaine from Sebastian for his own good, to not let Sebastian to discover he had these feelings and then demolish the source. But the other part of him wanted to flaunt this. That he wasn't Sebastian's and that there was someone else who made him feel like this, whatever it was. Sighing, he only started to head back to his room, still memorizing the passages, and waited anxiously for the meeting the following day.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Not bad...not bad.

**KurtandBlaineGleek:** Not bad at all. NOW MY TURN!

**Kurt/Blaine:** ...

**KurtandBlaineGleek:** What's wrong?

**Kurt:** SEBASTARD?

**Blaine:** YOU MADE HIM ENGAGED TO SEBASTARD? THE SAME SEBASTARD WHO THROUGH A ROCK SALT SLUSHIE IN MY FACE?

**Me:** Oh, yeah, could you believe Micheal?

**KurtandBlaineGleek:** A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!

**Kurt/Blaine:** STOP THIS WEIRD BABBLING AND ANSWER!

**Me:** YES! SEBASTIAN IS IN THE STORY! WE NEEDED A CAL AND ANGST, SO THERE WE GO!

**Kurt:** ...

**Blaine:** ...You said there might be smut?

**Kurt:**...

**Me:** ...Yes, Blaine.

**Blaine:** Then you're forgiven.

**Kurt: ***thwacks him on the arm* WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

**Blaine:** OW!

**Me:** *le sigh* At least there's no children involved now.

**KurtandBlaineGleek:** So true, so true...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello friends! KurtandBlaineGleek here to bring you the second chapter of our lovely Titanic fic.

**Me: **Kurt, kindly tell everyone the disclaimer.

**Kurt: **Why? You guys are just out to ruin our lives!

**Blaine: **…

**KlainerFangirl18: **Kurt, be nice or we will be forced to do something drastic!

**Me: **And we really don't want to do that.

**Kurt: **Fine…These two crazy people don't own anything that has to do with Glee or us. I have no idea how they're able to still control our lives.

**Blaine: **Baby…that's your definition of kindly?

**KlainerFangirl18: **-shakes head- What has become of them Abby?

**Me: **I have no idea. Maybe we should crank up the volume.

**Kurt: **What does that mean?

**Me:** It means I think things need to get a little heated.

**Blaine: **Smut?

**Kurt: **-whacks him- BLAINE!

**KlainerFangirl18: **Oh smut smut smut!

**Me: **And you have been so gracious to let me write it.

**Kurt: **NO!

**Blaine: **Oh dear God! She will totally embarrass us!

**KlainerFangirl18: **Can't deny that she writes such hot smut!

**Me: **Enough! Let's just get on with the story, yeah?

* * *

><p><em>April 10, 1912, 6:45 PM – Somewhere between Cherbourg, France and Queensborough, Ireland<em>

Kurt had spent the rest of that afternoon wallowing away in worry in his suite. He was grateful that Sebastard had not returned all too soon. The swelling from the kiss had dwindled away to nothingness by the time his fiancé had chosen to show up so the two of them could prepare for dinner that evening.

But now the boy stood collectively with the other first class passengers who were mingling in the grand staircase hall outside the first class dining room, dressed in their finest. He held a glass of champagne in his hand but he was not interested in drinking even the slightest of sips. The tickle at the back of his throat had him aching to run down the stairs and find third class. He wanted a glass of beer for some rather odd reason.

A sigh broke his lips as he swirled the unsipped champagne in his glass. His mind was elsewhere this evening. "Kurt?" He did not hear the voice at first. "Kurt!" the yell snapped Kurt to attention and his head shot up. Sebastian was staring at him rather irritated. The weasel-boy gritted his teeth. "You will do well not to ignore me when I am talking to you darling," he said, clearing trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.

Kurt grimaced, all at once longing for the sweet words and gentle speech of Blaine.

Blaine. He couldn't get the boy off his mind. He knew it was wrong, but he just couldn't help it. He tried to shove thoughts of the boy away in fear of indicating to Sebastian that something was quite clearly bothering him. Not like he thought the man would care.

"Sorry," he said shortly, trying his best to look more alive and smile. It was than that he noticed the girl on Sebastian's arm and Kurt frowned. "Who's this?" he asked, surprised of the charm that had found its way back into his voice.

"That darling is why I was trying to get your attention," Sebastian replied. "This honey is Miss. Rachel Berry. She's traveling with her fathers. They own a very well off company back in the states," he said.

Kurt tried to be polite as he took the girl's hand and kissed it. He held back a shudder. "Pleasure to meet you Miss. Berry," although he felt it was no pleasure at all. She looked just as stuck up and bratty as Sebastian. Kurt held back a scoff.

"Delighted," the girl squeaked. Kurt found her voice easily annoying. "My fathers and I just boarded in France. Have you been there? They have exquisite taste, though I was displeased with the school of fine arts my fathers and I were looking into for me. I am much better than all that. I think I shall study back in New York after all."

Kurt wanted to gag. He disliked this girl already very much. She thought too highly of herself.

"Kurt is into the arts too," Sebastian commented in his fake charm. "Aren't you darling?" Kurt merely nodded and stared down at his glass.

He needed to get away. He needed an escape. He wasn't even really hungry. People were starting to move into the dining room and Kurt took that as his cue. He shoved his glass of champagne unceremoniously into Sebastian's hands.

"Forgive me dear," he said, placing emphasis on the disgusting term of endearment. "I'm feeling slightly light-headed. I think I'll take some air." Without waiting for an answer or a protest, Kurt turned and hurried back up the grand staircase, disappearing from the sight of the two stuck up people who stared after him in bewilderment, though Sebastian's face was full of disapproval and annoyance.

** Insert Kliss Here**

Blaine couldn't help but to laugh and clap along to the music in the third class dining room. His smile was big but anyone who knew him would know that it didn't reach his eyes.

Wes sat down beside him, grabbing a glass of beer and downing half of it one gulp. He, David, Nick, and Jeff had been dancing to the music. "You okay Blaine?" he asked, looking over at his friend and sensing that something was rather wrong with the boy.

A sigh fell from the curly-haired boy's lips. He thought for a moment about telling Wes. "I saw him again," he said without actually thinking very much. Wes widened his eyes.

"Who? The first class boy?" Blaine nodded. Wes' eyes were set aglow. "Really? Where?" he asked, clearly interested. For a moment, the Asian boy sought out for their friends and Blaine did not miss the mischievous grin that crossed his friend's face. Oh dear God, what was Wes thinking in that thick head of his? Blaine was not sure he wanted to know.

He bit his lip. Not sure he wanted to give anymore details. "When I was exploring the ship," he said quietly. "I saw him strolling along the deck," he went on. Okay, there was nothing wrong with telling a half-truth. No way was he telling Wes that he had kissed the boy.

Wes stared at him for a moment clearly thinking not everything Blaine was telling him was accurate.

"What, no details?" he asked in disappointment.

Blaine picked up a glass of beer and stared at it, shaking his head. "There's nothing to tell," he said. "He's in first class and I'm in third. It's not like we could interact." Wes frowned.

The sound of the other boy standing caused Blaine to look up at him. Wes set his beer down on the table, a sigh rushing from his mouth. "I'm sensing there's more to it, but I won't press you Blaine. Whatever is bothering you though, you need to get real. He's first class, you're third class. It can't happen," Wes said.

Blaine sighed heavily as his friend walked away and rejoined their dancing friends. Blaine stared into his beer. He suddenly felt sick. Placing the glass back on the table, he shuffled out of the room, heading for the boat deck.

His mind was whirring with thoughts. He couldn't forget those beautiful eyes. How the hell did he describe them? A hand went up to his lips and he touched them gingerly. He could still taste Kurt's mouth on his. He could still feel his tongue battling his own. He could still feel Kurt's arms around his neck. God he wanted that again. God he just wanted to be close to that boy. Damn that boy had only appeared briefly in his life so far but he already had a lasting effect on Blaine. Why? Why did he have that effect?

Blaine knew why. Because he could feel it in his body, he already loved this boy. That scared the hell out of him.

The boy didn't know where he was going but he found that he was heading more toward the stern of the ship. He had to get away from his friends. He had to get some time to be alone with his thoughts. He just wanted to think about Kurt.

And then…there he was. Kurt was standing at the railing at the stern. His eyes were cast down at the dark water below. Blaine swallowed, wondering what the first class boy was doing there and dressed so exquisitely. God, he could feel his heart beating hard in his chest.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. The beautiful boy turned his head sharply in surprise and their eyes met.

**Insert Kliss Here**

Kurt continued to run, not knowing where he was going or even really caring. He just knew that he needed to get away from Sebastian. He needed to get away from that annoying girl he had on his arm. Ugh. Why couldn't Sebastian be straight? He and that hobbit girl deserved each other.

Even as he ran, Kurt could feel the tears burning in his eyes. He was unhappy. That much was clear.

He could hear the clicking of his dress shoes on the deck of the ship as he broke into open air. The stern deck was part of the third class section of the ship, but he didn't care.

Kurt kept going until he felt his chest collide with the railing and he stumbled a little into it, eyes widening as he met the icy waters below with his gaze.

How cold was that water? Kurt briefly contemplated putting an end to his misery. The propellers would be on this end. Maybe if he jumped he could…but his train of thoughts was cut off by a sudden voice from behind him.

"Kurt?" Kurt's turned his head sharply, eyes widening as they connected with Blaine's. He hadn't been expecting to see the other boy until the next day.

If he lasted that long.

Kurt swallowed, trying to wipe signs of what he was just thinking from his face. Blaine looked at him for several moments, collecting in the sadness that was written across Kurt's pale face.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked suddenly, stepping forward. Kurt allowed one of his hands to fall from the railing and he shook his head shortly.

"I'm not happy," he said. Damn, why had he just given this boy the real truth? He hardly knew him.

Blaine was coming closer and Kurt kept his one hand tight around the railing. Within seconds, Blaine was so close Kurt could feel his breath on his face. It smelled slightly of beer but Kurt didn't care. He shuddered when Blaine lifted a hand to his face and cupped his cheek lightly.

"You said you're not free…" Blaine said slowly. Kurt drew a shaky breath and attempted to stop a tear that made its way down his cheek. Blaine brushed at it with his thumb.

"I'm not, Blaine." He reluctantly pulled away from the other boy's touch and stared out at the ocean again. "I'm engaged. To a really awful man, Blaine," he admitted. Kurt could feel his heart breaking even as the words hit the air, providing more truth to them than ever before. God why did he have to be engaged to Sebastian? "I want to know what true love feels like. This man can never give that."

But even as he said those words, Kurt knew who could. This beautiful boy with the curly hair and gentle touch could give him true love. He hoped he could. If Blaine's actions were anything to go by, he was willing to bet that the other boy was feeling just the same as he was. Kurt's heart beat for this boy, this boy he had just met, this boy that made him feel how Sebastian should. But Sebastian never could and he never would. God he wanted out of that damn engagement.

He saw Blaine bite his lip and felt the other man slide his hand into his and Kurt felt like he was home. Their hands fit together perfectly. "Come," Blaine said. Kurt didn't know what he was doing but he intended to go along with it.

It was dinnertime. No one would come looking for them yet.

Blaine pulled him along to a darker part of the ship, a small hidden crevice that had to be directly looked at to be seen. What Blaine was doing, the other boy had no idea but he felt his heart leap into his throat when the man gently pressed him into the hidden crevice and pressed up against him, closing them in the small space.

Kurt had no idea what was going on but he was liking every second of it.

** Insert Kliss Here**

It took all Blaine's willpower to control his breathing. The boy wanted to be loved. He wanted to know what true love felt like. So, Blaine was going to give it to him. Had he been thinking logically, he didn't think he would actually ever move this fast and he knew with Kurt being engaged, this was a dangerous thing to be doing. But the other boy truly sounded distraught and sad and he was hoping that by providing this, maybe he could handle his future a little better. Though a part of him hoped it would only make Kurt want to see him even more. Escape that fiancé of his.

Fiancé. The word made Blaine's heart scream with tears. He didn't want Kurt to be engaged. He wanted him for himself.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, pulling the curly-haired man from his thoughts. God how Blaine loved the sound of his own name coming from this gorgeous boy's mouth. It was like music, sweet angelic music. Yes, he wanted to keep hearing it. He allowed a smile to cross his face.

Blaine didn't want to speak anymore. He wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt and met his eyes with his. Both of them leaned in together and before they knew it, their lips had connected, fitting right into their rightful places as they kissed.

Oh God this was heaven.

Blaine felt Kurt slide his arms around his neck, one of his hands embedding itself in the curls at the base of Blaine's neck. The boy couldn't help the moan that fell from his lips. Kurt pulled away in surprise but than his eyes seemed to flash with sudden lust and in the next moment, he was attacking Blaine's mouth with a hunger and fury Blaine had never felt before.

Moans moved into the air from both boys. Blaine allowed one of his hands to pull Kurt's dress shirt untucked. His other hand went up and shoved the tuxedo jacket off the boy's shoulders. Kurt moved quickly to push the worn blazer from Blaine's body, both garments discarding to the deck.

Breathing was rushed and heavy and they broke the kiss as Kurt through his head back and Blaine attacked his neck with his lips. Oh God this felt so good.

Blaine's fingers shakily forced the buttons on Kurt's shirt to pop and he moved to slide the garment off the other boy. His pale toned chest was a beautiful sight to Blaine. He had never seen such smooth skin or such a glow to another man's body. But than, he had never seen another boy shirtless before.

"Wow…" Blaine whispered. Kurt blushed. He was aware that this was certainly not first class behavior but right than, he didn't care. "So beautiful," Blaine said as he attacked Kurt's neck again.

Kurt moaned and moved his fingers to rip Blaine's shirt off, mesmerized by the strong chest that met him when the cloth was pushed away. One of Kurt's hand fixed itself in Blaine's chest hair and a growl left the boy's throat.

Blaine had never heard a sound as sexy as that before and his need caused him to rip into Kurt's pants, his fingers fumbling the button and zipper on the slacks. Kurt was copying his every movement, hands making quick work of Blaine's simple pant wear. Both boys pushed down the other's garments at the same time and now they stood in the blistering night air, down to their underwear and both staring with longing at each other.

Blaine watched the blush that overtook the other boy's body and he had never seen anything hotter. Latching his lips on to Kurt's once more, he hooked his thumb in the other boy's underwear and in one swift movement, shoved them down.

Kurt shuddered. The cool air pressing against his erection on seemed to intensify the feeling of need within his body and he pressed closer to Blaine, needing that friction. Blaine moaned when he felt Kurt's cock graze his thigh. He couldn't take it anymore. The feeling of his own erection was so painful that he yanked his own underwear down in order to let it breathe.

Both boys just stared at each other, mesmerized by seeing the other naked so soon. It was so beautiful. God, if this was what love felt like, Blaine just wanted time to stop.

A swallow went down his dry throat and he looked around. Kurt inclined his head, blushing fully as he stared back at the beautiful boy in front of him. Blaine tried to figure out what to do.

"Um…I've never done this before," he admitted, biting his lip. Kurt graced him with a soft smile.

"Me either," he said. Blaine felt a little better. "I'm supposed to save myself for my wedding night." Blaine felt fear jump into his throat. Was Kurt going to end this now when they were both aching? He stared at his own erection feel the need and the pain and the desire flowing into it. "But I don't want to. To let that bastard have my most sacred innocence would only depress me more," the other boy whispered. Blaine's eyes widened.

He opened his arms. Kurt shyly stepped forward into them. Blaine lifted the other boy carefully, enjoying the little gasp that left his lips. Kurt's legs wrapped so easily around Blaine's waist, that it seemed they were made to fit together. Blaine marveled at how good it felt to be pressed skin to skin with this beautiful boy. He could feel Kurt's cock rubbing against his chest.

Kurt moaned and latched his mouth onto Blaine's. And it was with this move that Blaine seemed to know exactly what to do. He lifted Kurt higher and gently brought him down, guiding him onto himself carefully. Kurt's head fell back and he rolled his eyes into his head. A cry left him and Blaine saw the tears squeezing from the other boy's eyes.

"Oh my God Kurt!" Blaine cried. I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you!" Fear gripped him and he wondered if he should pull out.

Kurt forced himself to meet Blaine's eyes and smiled lightly. "It's okay…" he whispered. "It's okay. Don't pull away. It feels so right…" Blaine felt suddenly relieved. His mouth found Kurt's again and they kissed with such passion, they feared that would bring them round to cum right away.

It was several moments before Kurt nodded his head and allowed for Blaine to move within in. Blaine thrust slowly from below him and Kurt rode him up and down, meeting his thrusts with his own. Moans pierced the night air as the boys became one with each other.

Silence befell the deck. No one knew that two boys, one engaged and in first class and one in third class were making love together out on the boat deck. It was beautiful. Kurt felt life throwing itself into him.

"Blaine…" he whispered and Blaine groaned, loving the sound of his name rolling out of the other boy like that. Sweat was glistening down both their bodies. Kurt's hair was losing its coif but he seemed not to notice. He was too busy moaning and gasping and screaming with the pleasure that Blaine was filling him with.

Little did they know, there were officers on the ship deck and Kurt's screams were loud enough to catch their attention. Feet pounded down the deck and the two boys were so lost in their lovemaking, they never picked up the sound.

"Kurt…I'm gonna…" Blaine whispered, oblivious to the sound of feet running down the ship toward them.

"Do it Blaine! Do it! Fill me with your hot sticky love!" Kurt cried. And then it happened. The two boys felt their climax at the same time as Blaine filled Kurt with his seed to where it was dripping out and sliding down Kurt's legs. Kurt released his load all over their stomachs, crying Blaine's name as he felt his release. Blaine's voice blended with his, crying Kurt's name at the same time Kurt cried his.

"Oh my God!" shouted a voice. Both boys stilled and sweat and fear that had nothing to do with their lovemaking crossed their faces. "Stand back!" someone shouted at Blaine. Blaine reluctantly pulled out of Kurt and took several steps backward, gulping in air. Kurt grabbed his clothes from the ground and held them to him not at all caring at the moment that he was dirtying them with come that covered his stomach.

A man stepped forward with handcuffs and started to slap them on Blaine's wrists, not even bothered to allow him to get his clothes. He stood there holding him. Both boys were positively terrified.

"Fetch Master Smythe," the officer who had cried out said, turning his eyes to one of the other officers who nodded his head and hurried off. This was bad. Now Sebastian was going to know. Kurt was going to be severely punished and Blaine…what would happen to him? Would he be threatened with death? Kurt swallowed hard. Oh God, he didn't want Blaine to die because of this. He didn't want to see Blaine suffer. Oh God, why had he let this happen? Why had he gone through with it?

Blaine stood in his naked glory, the aftermath of Kurt's release still covering his stomach. His heart was beating out of his chest and he knew why this time. He was in deep shit now. Why hadn't he found a place more secure? Damn him and his need to feel this beautiful boy. Blaine was sure of one thing right than. This was the last time he would ever see Kurt.

He waited for the officer to pull him away but he had a weird feeling he wasn't going to do that any time soon. It was likely that he was going to have to wait and see what Kurt's fiancé would decide. Blaine swallowed. His eyes found Kurt's and Kurt looked back at him with a mixture of fear and sadness on his face. Neither of them wanted this. Neither of them had wanted to get caught. Kurt felt like he should have tried to do something to keep his voice down. It was likely his fault.

Blaine didn't know what else to do. His heart was pounding in his chest and he could feel it in his ears. As he stared at Kurt, he did the one thing he probably shouldn't. He mouthed three words that expressed everything in his very being. I love you.

Kurt stared at him, his eyes wide. Tears leaked from them as he felt his heart warm. This boy already loved him and they had barely known each other. But Kurt realized something than as his ears picked up rushed footsteps and he knew Sebastian would be there in a matter of minutes. He loved this boy too. He wanted to be with him. Fuck this damn engagement.

I love you too, he mouthed.

As the words formed on his lips, the footsteps beating in his ears stopped and he realized that Sebastian had arrived. Time to face the music. Kurt turned carefully and the first thing that pierced the air was a scream of rage.

Yeah, this was going to be bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>Interesting, interesting…

**KlainerFangirl18: **Whoa! Horny Klaine already!

**Kurt: **You're letting Sebastard catch us?

**Blaine: **Oh God, I'm a dead man before I even get to live!

**Me: **Don't you worry Blaine. I'm sure Jessica will happily save you next chapter.

**KlainerFangirl18: **-thinks-

**Kurt: **Not if torture is eminent. You two are too twisted. -cries-

**Blaine: **Oh geez. I thought you guys were going to keep Sebastian from finding out?

**Me: **What fun would that be?

**KlainerFangirl18: **And honestly, it would mean no angst.

**Me: **Besides Kurt, I'm kind of punishing you.

**Kurt: **Why?

**KlainerFangirl18: **-coughs- For the impending crush on Ricky Martin in Blaine's absence.

**Blaine: **Say WHAT? Kurt!

**Kurt: **…

**Me:** Okay, I think it's time to just say, please review and leave us your comments! KlainerFangirl18 will be glad to give you more next chapter. Thanks for reading guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** No, I do NOT own Glee, any of the characters from Glee, any of the actors on Glee, or any of the songs on Glee that I might mention here. (If I did, there would definitely be an episode where we get to see both Kurt and Blaine shirtless *dreams*)

**Me**:I'm back! After many auditions, and a night away from home!

**Blaine:** Auditions you say?

**Me:** Yep! 5 for 4 shows in 3 days. Yes, there were two for one play. Don't ask. It added up to a pretty hectic schedule, especially with my mum out of town and having to get lifts from a very close friend! (I THANK YOU SO MUCH ADAM! YOU ARE A DEAR!)

**Kurt:** Good luck on those! Any call backs yet?

**Me:** Finding out in the next *looks at calendar* three to four days. :)

**KurtandBlaineGleek:** ARE YOU READY FOR GLEE?

**Me:** THEY'D BETTER NOT BREAK KLAINE UP! OMFG! I'M NOT KIDDDING! I'll be stuck in bed, crying, sucking on my thumb, and wailing about how everything good in the world leaves you if they do.

**KurtandBlaineGleek:** Yep, I'll join you.

**Me:** I won't be able to go to school…

**Kurt/Blaine:** …? Then how come you're torturing us.

**Me:** Cuz, my dear friend, I can torture you guys all I want, but I could never actually break you guys up. *glares at RBI* not sure about them though….

**KurtandBlaineGleek:** *growls at RBI* They are just…ARGH!

**Me:** BUT THEY WON'T BREAK THEM UP! THEY CAN'T! THAT WOULD BE SUICIDE! THEY WOULD LOSE ABOUT HALF OF THE FANDOM RIGHT THERE! THEY CAN'T DO THAT! *laughs nervously/mentalbreakdown-like* AND WHY WOULD THEY BE INTRODUCING BLAINE'S FAMILY IN THE NEXT EPISODE! ASDSFGJKL! RIGHT?

**KurtandBlaineGleek:** RIGHT! *nods*

**Kurt/Blaine:** This is getting too weird for us….

**Me:** Feel free to check out anytime you like….

**Blaine:** GREAT! Kurt, let's go have sex!

**Kurt: **WHAT? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?

**Blaine:***shrugs* I'm horny.

**Me/KurtandBlaineGleek:** … *look at each other, nod, then follow them*

**Kurt:** WHAT?

**Blaine:** Sorry, three against one. SEX!

**Me/KurtandBlaineGleek:** *both shrug* Sorry Kurt.

**Kurt:** *splutters* WHAT? WHAT? THIS ISN'T FAIR!

**Me:** Too bad. Dear readers, read on.

* * *

><p><em>April 10, 1912, 9:05 <em>_– Somewhere between Cherbourg, France and Queensborough, Ireland_

Kurt watched in fear and mortification as Sebastian screamed at him. Seeing the state of the two boys was enough to make it obvious to Sebastian what it was they had been doing. He was absolutely seething and Kurt was scared. He honestly didn't know what was going to happen. He looked to Blaine, who was still naked and handcuffed, and saw a mirror expression on his face. The other boy was terrified. He loved this boy and now because of him Blaine was going to…to…. At this point he didn't know what would happen. He caught Sebastian's eyes. The weasel-faced man spluttered. "What…how…dare he put his hands on my fiancée! This little bastard!"

Kurt bristled at the insult. So they thought that Blaine had raped him? He nearly laughed at the thought. Blaine was the gentlest man he had ever met, more so than Sebastian, and even more, Kurt had totally urged Blaine on. He could've said no, but instead Kurt had been the one to choose Blaine to take his virginity and his innocence. He had kissed Blaine, unclothed him, and met him thrust for thrust. Kurt couldn't stand by and let Blaine be punished for doing something that Kurt was equally responsible. He made a bold move. Taking a step towards Blaine, ignoring the hand cuffs binding Blaine's wrists and took Blaine's hand in his. The comfort and security washed through him and, spotting Blaine's surprised look but choosing to ignore it, looked Sebastian straight in the eye. Not saying anything but challenging him with his eyes. Sebastian seethed even more with fury and then, without any warning, he slapped Kurt clear across his face. Kurt felt the impact on his cheek clearly and took in a gasp of breath sharply, touching the side of his face gingerly with his free hand.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL WHORE! I KNEW YOU COULDN'T BE TRUSTED! I LET YOU OUT OF MY SIGHTS FOR ONE SECOND AND YOU GO AND LET SOME MUTT FUCK YOU!" Sebastian was spitting out the words now.

"He's not a mutt! He's better than you'll ever be! And I let him _make love_ to me, because I love him!" Kurt was starting to cry, and _damn it_, he did not want to start crying right now.

Blaine looked between the two and couldn't believe what was happening. He lunged forward at Sebastian. "You bastard! You claim you're so first class, and you have manners, but really you're just a spoiled brat. Too afraid that something you're supposed to 'have' doesn't want to be yours! Well, Kurt's a person! He has feelings and he doesn't like you! Live with it! He's more of a man then you will ever be and you can't deal with it! You may say that you're high class, but there are more men in third class that act better than you. There's a difference between actually having class and being born into it."

Sebastian glared at him. He stalked over to where the curly-haired boy was caught between the two officers, and drew his fist back before slamming it into Blaine's face. Kurt gasped and rushed over to where Blaine doubled over, obviously in pain. Sebastian turned to the officers. "Hold this bastard until further notice. And for god's sake, let the son of a bitch put some clothes on. Kurt, you're coming with me back to your room."

Kurt looked up at him, angry tears streaming down his face. "No, I'm not leaving Blaine."

"Normally I'd say, let you go with him then. You both deserve to be held together, but I'm going to teach you a lesson myself, Kurt."

"Sebastian, I'm _**not**_ leaving Blaine." Kurt held onto Blaine, putting his hand on Blaine's quickly bruising cheek.

"This isn't up for discussion. We are going back to your room. Officers, take this…_Blaine_," Sebastian uttered the name with disgust. _ "_Away." The officers tore Kurt and Blaine apart before dragging Blaine away. Kurt was crying profusely now, keeping his hand in Blaine's as long as he could. He watched as Blaine was dragged away and he turned to Sebastian.

"I _hate_ you, Sebastian." Kurt put every ounce of his hatred into the declaration. Sebastian ignored him and began to drag Kurt, dressed or not, back to their cabin. "I hate you so much. Hate you with every ounce of my body and soul. I _loathe_ you."

Sebastian turned around and slapped him again. "Shut up, whore."

Kurt sniffled with pain and lifted his head up. Sebastian started pulling him along. Kurt was unwillingly keeping quiet, glaring at the back of Sebastian's head. After making it back to the room, Sebastian pushed Kurt down onto the bed roughly. He climbed over him, pinning the boy down by holding down his wrists.

"You stupid bitch. This is the reward I get for being so good to you? You let some random boy fuck you. You were supposed to save yourself for the wedding, but instead, the first boy you meet that will have you; you just_ let _him have you. You are a slut. Did you really think that you could just let some man have sex with you, and I'd let you out of this engagement? Well, that's not how it goes." Sebastian sneered at the naked boy trapped below him. Kurt glared up at him. "I need this engagement too, _dear_, and so this is how it's going to go. You…are going to never talk to that boy again. You're never going to even see him. And we're going to have sex, and I…will pretend this never happened. The engagement will go on as planned, and we'll both get what we want. You get to keep your reputation and please you're family and I will keep my perfect little wife and reputation and inheritance. Okay?"

Kurt bitch-glared at him. Sebastian slapped him again. "It would do well never to give me that look again, got it, _darling_?" Kurt just gave him a hard look and he remembered something that Blaine had said. That he was a person. Not something that Sebastian owned, not something that he would ever own. Kurt gave Sebastian another bitch-glare.

"No."

"…What?"

"No. Sebastian…As hard as this is for you to believe, I love Blaine. I know that's weird, but it's true. I _made love_ with him, _because I love him_. I couldn't bear to think that you, someone who doesn't even know my feelings nor cares about them, would ever have me. But him…I can be with him. And I will. I'm not something that you own. You can't decide what I want and what I'm going to do and when. You can't control me. You can't stop me from making love with the person I love, you can't stop me from feeling how I feel, and you can't stop me from saying no to you. And you know why?" Kurt grit his teeth. "Because_ I'm not. You're. Perfect. Little. Wife._ And I _never _will be."

Sebastian looked at him, before trailing his hand down Kurt's body, the tough sickening Kurt. Everything sickened him. Those fake endearments, and this mocking version of a loving touch. Sebastian roughly grabbed Kurt's cock. "Now…you wouldn't talk like that to your future husband, would you?" Sebastian's voice was rough in Kurt's ear and Kurt resisted the urge to vomit as Sebastian started to stroke him.

**Insert Kliss Here**

Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt the entire time he was being dragged. He felt life itself slip from his hands, as Kurt's fingers left his. God, he really did not want to cry right then but as he was pulled roughly away he felt the tears start to slide their way down his cheeks. He was walked the way in silence and when they got to the Master-of-Arms' office, they thrust his clothes at him (which he honestly hadn't even noticed either of them had picked up) and unlocked the handcuffs before ordering him to get dressed. As soon as every piece of clothing was in its place, they snapped the handcuffs back on, this time fastening them on a pipe. They left the room, laughing about how stupid the man was to even think of touching a first class boy. Blaine stood, before sliding down onto the floor, feeling disgruntled.

"What did you _do_?"

Blaine jumped at the sound of another voice and looked up to see a blonde haired boy in the same position he was, only hand cuffed to part of a desk. The blonde hair was cut short; his eyes were shockingly bright blue. Not exactly like Kurt's, but just…blue. And the clothes he were wearing were the same style as Blaine, maybe a little more beat up, but what did that matter. The boy had an obvious American accent, but wow, did he have the biggest mouth Blaine had ever seen.

"Um…."

"Oh hey, I ask you that without even introducing myself. I'm Sam Evans. In here because of an accusation of stealing, which is not true, and I hope they will realize that in the next day or so."

Blaine laughed. "Seriously?"

Sam nodded, giving a smile. "Yep, they're looking into it right now. Said they'll probably have it cleared up by morning. Hopefully. Now what about you? Who are you and what have you done?"

"I'm Blaine Anderson." Blaine spilled the rest of his story, Sam watching him intently.

"No way! A first class boy? Engaged too? Damn. Talk about playing with fire. The fiancé sounds like a bastard though. Probably deserves it."

Blaine sighed, nodding. "He does. Kurt doesn't like him even slightly. I'm just…really sad. I feel like I _know_ I won't see Kurt again but I really, really need to."

Sam sighed. "Don't know what else to say, but I hope it works out. You seem pretty decent."

Blaine smiled wearily. "Thank you. The worst thing though…I have no idea what's happening to him now. I have no idea what Sebastian is doing to him at this very moment. He was so mad, I'm afraid he'll do something horrible to Kurt. God, I just hate him." He punched the pipe as well as he could manage while being binded, wincing at the feel of the metal hitting his hand. "If only I wasn't handcuffed, I would've punched him. Punched him so hard, nobody would've been able to recognize him. His stupid, Meer cat face totally punched flat."

"Wow…You're not angry at all. Although, from what I've heard, if I were in your place, then I would probably want to punch him too."

"Yeah, but instead he punches me. Because I was right. God, and now he's probably doing something horrible to Kurt. God, if he touches Kurt and I find out and get out of here, I'm going to kill him. I don't care what they do to me, I will kill him."

Sam smiled. "I know how you feel."

Blaine looked at him. "What?"

"I'm in love…but she's…colored and has someone and I'm starting to think it's time to give up."

Blaine stared at him for a moment. Sam was starting to squirm when the dark-haired boy finally spoke. "Promise me you won't give up, either, okay?"

Sam smiled. "Alright."

**Insert Kliss Here**

Kurt resisted the urge to vomit and Sebastian leaned down to whisper in his ear. "You let some mangy stranger hold you like this, why not me?" His hand continued to stroke Kurt's cock, making Kurt struggle to get away.

"Stop it, Sebastian! Let go of me!" Kurt shuddered as he felt his body started to react to the fondling. He didn't want it to respond. God, he did not want to give into these touches. He knew though that sometimes the body would react how it would react, no matter what the brain was screaming. And right now, his brain was screaming to stop, to not like this, to not let anyone but Blaine touch him. Kurt shuddered and before he knew what he was doing, he had kneed Sebastian in the groin. Sebastian's hands left Kurt's body immediately and went to guard himself from any further assaults.

"You…BITCH!" He didn't even touch Kurt as he hurried out of the room. "GOD, YOU UNGRATEFUL WHORE! FINE, BE WITH THAT THIRD CLASS SON OF A BITCH, THEN! HAVE SEX WITH HIM! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO WITH HIM RIGHT NOW, OR EVER FOR ALL THAT MATTERS! BUT YOU ARE _MARRYING_ ME!"

Kurt lay there for a moment, trying to catch his breath. His body was cooling down and he felt empty. He wanted Blaine. He just wanted gentle arms wrapped around him, a soft touch caressing his cheek. He wanted the curly-haired boy to tell him it would be okay and that they would find a way to stay together in the deep voice of his. But right now, it was his fault that the man was locked in god knows where, and he would probably never see him again. If only he had kept his screams down, then the officers wouldn't have heard him and they would be fine. Kurt didn't regret having sex with Blaine, he only regretted getting caught.

Kurt felt his chest ache even more at the thought of the boy and what it had felt like to be one with him. He realized how different his future would be. Would he ever feel that way again? No, he couldn't. Not without the boy who caused it. Not without Blaine. Kurt turned over onto his side and started sobbing as he curled up on himself. He made himself into as tight a ball he could, not wanting to have to face anything. He could feel his own tears dripping down his face and onto his knees.

He didn't know how long he cried. It didn't register correctly in his brain. He just knew that by the time that Finn came dinner was over. His tall step-brother knocked on his door.

"Kurt? Kurt, are you in there? You weren't at dinner and we are all worried about you."

"Finn?"

"Kurt, have you been crying?" Finn's voice sounded even more concerned that it had before.

"…Y-yes."

"Kurt, I'm coming in."

"Wha-NO! Finn, please don't!" But it was too late. Finn had already entered, and shutting the door behind him, rushed over to the bed.

"What happened, Kurt? Did Sebastian do this to you?" Finn sounded angry now, obviously taking in Kurt's naked appearance to mean that Sebastian had tried something. Which he had. But that held no relevance to Kurt's clothes being gone in the first place.

Kurt nodded and Finn stood up, an angry look on his face. "I'll kill that bastard. Thinking that he can do something to my little brother. He may think he's high and mighty, but he's just a moron!"

Kurt grabbed his arm though. "Wait, you don't know the whole story, Finn."

Finn hesitatingly down on the edge of the bed as the other boy started to recount what had happened. He cried again, just from thinking about Blaine, and Finn wrapped him in his arms and tried to comfort him. By the end, Finn was rocking Kurt gently; hesitatingly too, though, as Kurt was naked and wrapped in a blanket.

"Finn…I love Blaine so much. I can't be without him." Kurt's voice broke on the last few words. "I know it seems unrealistic and just a fantasy because I barely know him, but I know I love him. I know I do. There's just something there."

Finn was silent for a few seconds. "Then we're going to go get him."

"…What?"

"We're going to find Blaine and we're going to get him and bring him back to your room. You guys will be reunited. I'll help you…be together without Sebastian finding out and then I'll talk to Dad about calling off the engagement or something. Anyway, I can help you Kurt. So get dressed, we're going to find him."

Kurt just stared at Finn. He realized Finn was completely serious and that he was probably looking at the tall older-step brother like he was crazy, which at this point, Kurt realized that he himself could very well be the crazy one. "Thank you, Finn." He could barely whisper. "I really do have the best brother in the world."

Finn blushed. "Thanks, now get dressed and we'll go." Kurt nodded and proceeded to hurry through getting some form of clothing on him, for once not really caring what specifically he wore as long as it covered him and went on quickly.

Soon they were going down the halls, asking pages if they knew where Blaine would be held. No one seemed to want to help or care until they came across a person who was fully willing to help. The girl was about their age, and had blonde hair. "He would probably be in the master-of-arms' office. They probably haven't done anything to him yet, and I just saw that the officers were back on the promenade, so you should be able to get him out. It's down that hall somewhere."

Finn nodded, smiling and obviously checking the girl out. "Thank you, I'm Finn Hudson. This is my step-brother Kurt Hummel."

"Charmed to meet you. I'm Quinn Fabray." She was obviously directing this comment towards Finn. Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed onto his older brother's arm.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Fabray, but I'm afraid we must go." Kurt started to pull away from the girl and down the hall.

"Oh, it's _Miss_ Fabray. Pleasure to meet you too." She emphasized the miss.

Kurt dragged Finn away, the tall boy watching the girl up until the moment they were too far away. He cringed to think about how Finn would react towards Rachel. After that, both of the brothers focused their attention on finding Blaine. Kurt could feel butterflies start in his stomach._ Where was he? How was he? Was he okay? Did he blame Kurt? Did he blame himself?_ His thoughts continued to spin in a jumble messed, his mind only choosing to focus on one thing: He _must_. Find. Blaine. Continuing to walk at a brisk pace, Finn following close at his heels, he checked every door until finally he found what he was looking for. He realized that he had been crying, tears welling up renewed. Opening the door to the office a crack he peeked through and sobbed with relief. "Blaine!"

The aforementioned boy looked up in surprise. "Kurt! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you! Finn, come help me with the handcuffs!" Kurt rushed over to his love, immediately scrabbling to try and get the cuffs undone. Finn tapped on his shoulder a few seconds later and handed him a pair of keys.

"They're not too cautious are they?" Finn watched as his brother undid the locks finally and set the dark haired boy free.

They were immediately in each other's arms, hugging tight and kissing. 'I love you, I love you, I love you, I'm so sorry, it's my fault, I love you' were repeated over and over.

"Kurt, oh thank god, how did you know where this was?" Blaine had his arms wrapped securely around Kurt's waist. Kurt in turn had his hands fisted in Blaine's shirt, making it seem as though he would never let go.

"There was a girl in the hallway. She told me where you might, and pointed me in the right direction. I'm just happy you're okay. I'm never leaving you again, Blaine. I was so worried that it nearly killed me."

"Me too, Kurt. Me too." Blaine seemed nearly speechless, and he could only think of holding the boy he loved from here until eternity and not letting go. Unfortunately, Finn cleared his throat at that moment, breaking the spell and Blaine finally seemed to notice the tall boy, and Kurt the also handcuffed blonde boy. After quick introductions, Sam and Finn both seemed to urge Kurt and Blaine to go.

"No, we have to set you free, Sam." Blaine protested, looking guilty, and Kurt nodded along.

"NO, _you_ have to go! Go on! I'll cover for you! Just go!"

"But, Sam—"

"Go!"

"Yeah, c'mon guys!" Finn ushered them towards the door. "If we're going to get back to the room without the guards coming, we have to go now and be careful. Thank you so much, Mr. Evans."

Kurt and Blaine both thanked him and promised that they would try to help him, getting their words out hurriedly while Finn herded them out of the room and back to Kurt's. Trying to make it there without the officers seeing them was partially a challenge, but thank goodness that they achieved it. Finn let them be, awkwardly talking to them for a little bit before promising that he would make sure Sebastian stayed away, leaving the couple to stay in Kurt's room. They sat on the bed, arms wrapped tightly around each other and Kurt was crying.

"Blaine, I love you. I love you so much that it scares me. But I nearly died when I thought that I had lost you. Sebastian…he…he…" Kurt broke off in sobs again and Blaine looked at him.

"What did he do to you Kurt? What did he do?" Blaine sounded angry and concerned all at once. His grip around Kurt got tighter as the boy exhaled his story through shaky breaths.

"I couldn't stop him at first, Blaine. I'm sorry. He touched me, he tried to rape me and I-I-I really didn't want it. I didn't want my body to react like it did. It shouldn't have, but I couldn't control it and-and he took advantage of it and of me and I stopped him in time luckily, but I never want anyone to touch me like that, except for you Blaine. Never anyone else, ever again, except for you. I'm so sorry. So sorry."

"It's not your fault, Kurt. Not at all. It's the bastard Sebastian's fault. I swear, if I could kill him right now, I would. But I love you Kurt and I'm here for you now, and he'll never be able to do that again, that's what matters. It's not your fault that he touched you. I don't blame you." Blaine stroked Kurt's hair slowly. "Were…were you afraid I would?"

Kurt nodded hesitatingly against Blaine's shoulder. "I don't know why I was. I just…love you so much, Blaine. I don't want to lose you."

"I love you too. We have to find a way to stay together."

Kurt looked up at him, wiping tears away from his eyes. "We will. We'll find a way to stay together when we get to New York. Promise."

Blaine nodded his head in agreement. "Promise. I promise you that I will never let you go. Trust me, Kurt. I love you so much; trust me when I say that I do and that I will never let you go."

Kurt looked up, eyes meeting each other's. "I…trust you with my life, Blaine."

Blaine gasped slightly at the words spoken. That was a lot of blind trust he was placing in the hazel-eyed boy. "Kurt…"

The glasz eyed boy suddenly reached out and touched Blaine's cheek. "Goodness, you really got hit hard."

Blaine chuckled humorlessly. "You could definitely say that. Ouch," Blaine gasped a little as Kurt hit a particularly sensitive area.

"Does it hurt that much?" Kurt looked purely concerned.

"A little…." Blaine nodded, Kurt frowning at the confession. Blaine grinned deviously though. "You know what would help it?"

"What?"

"A kiss."

"Really, Blaine?"

"Yes, of course!"

Kurt sighed good naturedly. "Well, if I have to." Leaning up slightly, he kissed Blaine's cheek tenderly. Blaine turned his head to meet Kurt's lips with his own, creating a breath taking lip lock between the two of them. They lips tangled with each other and Blaine lowered Kurt down onto the bed, dominating the kiss easily, running his hands over Kurt's clothed body. "Oh-oh, Blaine…put your hands on me please. Make me forget about Sebastian."

"With pleasure." Blaine started to immediately undo Kurt's clothing, caressing the skin hidden underneath them softly. His lips followed everywhere his hands went, ghosting softly over Kurt's body, leaving Kurt to feel like he was burning wherever they touched. Blaine sat on his heels and admired Kurt. The caramel-haired boy's back was arching and his hips were twitching upward, breathy moans coming out of his mouth, eyes glazed over with passion.

"Blaine? Please…Want you…now." Kurt gasped softly at the end as Blaine attached his lips to the boy's neck and sucked hard.

"I'm right here, love. I'll take care of you." Blaine kissed him again, trying not to separate their lips as he took off his shirt, Kurt trying to take off everything below the waist. As soon as they were both nude, Blaine ground down against Kurt. White stars burst in front of the glass eyes, as Kurt arched up far off the bed at the feeling of skin against skin. Blaine glued his lips to Kurt's necks and chest, leaving mark after mark after mark.

"Blaine, love, please, I need you in me. Please make me forget that Sebastian ever touched me. Please, I love you; I only want to know how it feels to be with you. Please." Kurt was sobbing with pleasure. Nothing below his waist had been touched, but he felt about read to burst with passion. Blaine looked up at him, his eyes blown with lust, curls falling into his face. They both groaned at the appearance of the other.

"Can't hold on much longer…." Blaine gently wrapped Kurt's legs around his waist, his erection nudging at Kurt's shuddering hole. "I'm going in now." As if punctuating the words, he thrust in, trembling at the feeling of the warmth around him. Kurt convulsed below him, hips sliding up against Blaine's. The curly-haired boy took in Kurt's expression as he started plunging into him, the other boy's mouth was in a 'o' shape, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, tears escaping from them, a blush painting the porcelain skin a beautiful rose color. "Kurt, Kurt, please open your eyes. I want to see them."

Kurt slowly exposed his eyes to the boy begging to see them, but not really seeing him. They were glazed over with pleasure, dazed from the passion running through his veins. He blindly sought out for Blaine as his climax was drawing nearer and nearer. A mewl escaped his mouth as he felt fingers twine with his. "You're beautiful, Kurt. So gorgeous; and only I get to see you like this. It's amazing. I love you, Kurt, love you so much." Blaine whispered such sweet things in Kurt's ear over and over until Kurt felt like he could hear nothing besides them.

"Only…you—" The words came out brokenly as one of the most intense orgasms of his life shot through Kurt like a bolt of lightning. He screamed out so loudly he was sure that everyone on board the ship could hear him. He vaguely heard Blaine screaming out seconds after him, and soon was filled with the deliciously warm liquid proof of Blaine's love, heightening the pleasure. His world turned white temporarily, sensing nothing but the boy above him. As soon as he regained his breath and consciousness of all around him, he turned to look at Blaine, who had rolled onto the side next to him. He felt like he was glowing and nothing could get better.

Both boys just lay there, looking into each other's eyes, grins lighting their faces. Blaine slowly connected the marks on Kurt's neck and chest with his fingers. Kurt felt the way that the fingers were patterning. "You didn't hold back on me." Kurt whispered as he smiled wider. "I love it. I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine's voice was hushed. "I want to be with you always."

"So do I. Blaine…when we get to New York, we have to stay together….. I love you too much. I'm never saying goodbye to you." Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's cheek. "Just a moment." Kurt slipped gracefully out of Blaine's arms and entered a small room before heading back. "Here" He held out his hand, and in the palm was a ring. Blaine took it and studied it closely. It was gold with three diamonds in the middle, 'connected' by a knot like engraving. He looked from the ring, to Kurt, to the ring. "You're giving this to me?"

Kurt nodded, looking down at his hands and Blaine noticed that he was wearing a ring the matched the one in his hands. "It's a pair of rings that I found in a little shop in a town in England. I liked the design and couldn't by a singular one, so I got both. They're lovers knots with the three rings symbolizing eternity, or least that's what the clerk told me. I didn't think I would ever have someone to give the matching one too, but I guess I do now. Please say you'll accept it."

Blaine smiled at him, before leaning up to kiss him. "Of course I will. I love you so much." He slipped the ring on his finger. "It fits perfectly. Must be destiny." He pulled Kurt towards him in a deep kiss again.

"It must be." He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, giving into the tongue playing with his own without a second thought. They fell down onto the bed, with Blaine flipping them so he was on top, Kurt's legs wrapping around his waist again. Both were hardening quickly.

"I don't think that I'll be getting much sleep tonight, huh?" Kurt gasped out as Blaine kissed his neck.

"Not if I can help it." He busied his lips with pleasuring Kurt again.

Soon the room was filled with breathy moans and screams and they lasted late into the night. After many rounds of slow, deep love making, they lay next to each other and looked at each other. Kurt was starting to fall into a blissful sleep, enjoying the warmth of Blaine's arms wrapped around him. "Mmm…."

Blaine kissed him on the forehead. "Kurt…maybe I should go? What if Sebastian or someone finds us like this?" He started to get up, but Kurt grabbed onto his arm. The glasz eyed boy looked pleadingly at him.

"I don't care if anyone finds us. Please stay." Blaine stared at the boy who was wrapped up in the sheets, his skin glowing in the lights of the bedside lamp that was lit, his hair mussed in a beautiful way, his glasz eyes had a light in them. He looked so pleading and innocent, so scared of being left alone. Blaine slipped back in next to him, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Always, Kurt, always." Blaine whispered as they drifted off to sleep.

Kurt felt the relief of sleep welcoming him, the warmth of Blaine's body against his making him drowsy. He honestly didn't care who found them together, what the consequences were, he just wanted Blaine there with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Heehee, the smut turned out much better than expected. I actually wasn't planning on writing any, and then, suddenly, last night I woke up and decided to add the smut. :)8

**KurtandBlaineGleek:** Heehee, good job. *high five* :)8

**Blaine:** :)8

**Kurt:** …*mortified*

**Me:** *innocently* What's wrong Kurtie?

**Kurt:***bitch glare* You know very well what's wrong!

**Me:** Really?

**Blaine:** I don't see anything wrong. *squints at the screen*

**KurtandBlaineGleek:** Me neither *scans story*

**Kurt:** I hate you all.

**Blaine:** No you don't! *kissed his forehead* Haha, we were just teasing you Kurt.

**Kurt:** …*sighs* Fine, but I still don't like being used in smut without my permission!

**Me:** …I'm sorry, I would say that from now on we would ask for your permission, but I'm sorry, I just can't do that.

**KurtandBlaineGleek: **Yeah, I can't do that either.

**Me:** If you like, we could write a formal letter of apology.

**Kurt:** THAT WOULDN'T HELP AT ALL! I'LL STILL PROTEST!

**Blaine:** *puppy dog eyes* But I love making love with you.

**Kurt:** …

**Blaine:** If not for them, for me?

**Kurt:** FINE! As long as it's not just for pervvy fangirl amusement!

**Me/KurtandBlaineGleek:** *cough*sototallyis *cough*

**Kurt:** WHAT?

**Blaine:** Ignore them! *glares at Jessica and Abby, looks lovingly at Kurt* I love you Kurt. This makes me very happy. :)8

**Kurt:** Then I'm happy to. *looks at Jessica and Abby* I'll still protest though!

**Me:** Wouldn't have it any other way!

**KurtandBlaineGleek:** Yep.

**Kurt:** …Oh, er, okay…good. Blaine, cuddles?

**Blaine:** *chuckles* Cuddles. *cuddles Kurt*

**Kurt:** Mmmm

**Me:** THEY ARE TOO RIDICULOUSLY CUTE! THEY CAN'T BREAK THEM UP! ARGH!

**KurtandBlaineGleek:** THEY CAN'T!

**Kurt:** Do you mind, we're trying to cuddle!

**Me:** *whispers* Sorry. Dear readers, please review and tell me what you thought. :)8 BOWTIE SMILIES FOR YOU ALL!


End file.
